XM1014
The XM1014 (Also known as the Auto Shotgun) is an automatic firing shotgun that appears in Origins. It is an extremely more effective counterpart to the Remington Wingmaster, as it has a faster firerate, stores more shells, and fires 3 more pellets than the Wingmaster. It also has a unique spread compared to the shotguns in Origins, as its spread is more rectangular shaped and is more narrow. Tips * Use this weapon against a large swarm of zombies, and on bosses, as they deal extremely devastating damage towards any type of zombie. * You should always constantly reload everytime you're done firing the gun, as the more shells you fire, the more longer you have to reload. * To control and save more ammo, just shoot once or 3 times to clear out a swarm (fire more times if there's still more zombies left), as its sheer damage is enough to instantly kill a zombie, and a Glider. * Always refrain from using this weapon for enemies far away, as its spread makes most (or not, all) of the bullets miss the enemy. * If you're reloading, always try to punch the zombies around you when you're defending yourself, or use a melee weapon, which is more effective. The gun will still reload while using a melee and reloading your weapon at the same time. * If you are cornered by a swarm, use a melee weapon to defend yourself, or jump on top of the zombies and shoot them to escape, to waste less ammo and kill more zombies. Pros & Cons Pros * It is one of the most powerful weapon in Origins. * It can wipe out a swarm in minutes, and is extremely effective on bosses too. * If you're chased by a Sleeper, this is the best weapon to kill her, especially with head shots, as it would take 1-4 shots to kill her (253 damage x 4 headshot multiply or 4 shots = 1012 damage). * Extremely effective against special zombies, especially weaker ones such as the Glider and the Shielder. * Its spread is enough to deal little damage towards a Shielder. * Its spread can cover most of the bosses whole entire body. Cons * Useless at farther ranges due to its spread ability. * It's fast firerate and small amount of shells makes this weapon run out of ammo easily if not carefully used. * If all of its 10 shells are shot, this would result in a very long reload. * More effective if upclose to the enemy, meaning you have to go directly upclose to the enemy to deal greater damage. Trivia * The XM1014's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead. * The XM1014's icon does not have a flashlight attached to it. * The XM1014 is the only tactical weapon in Origins. * XM1014's another name is Benelli M4 Super 90 or just M1014 Gallery M1014.png|The XM1014 m1014_ltd_thumbnail.jpg|A real life XM1014 Mas.png|Marcus holding the XM1014 auto shotgun icon.png|The XM1014's icon Category:Primary Weapon Category:Shotgun Category:Gun Category:Weapon Category:Origins Category:March of the Dead Category:Automatic Fire